This invention relates to a device which directs heat from a heat source in a barbecue grill to food items which are to be cooked on a rotisserie. More particularly, it relates to a heat directing device which has at least one heat duct portion extending from a base portion positioned over the heat source with the heat duct portion having an opening facing in the direction of the food on the rotisserie.
It is known in the prior art to provide burners at the back of a gas barbecue grill unit for use in conjunction with a rotisserie spit. These burners are disposed vertically and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,258 which has a refractory panel 48, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,506 wherein briquettes are shown in a vertical firebox 80. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,418 and 4,627,410 also show vertically mounted side panels with gas burners. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,097 a pivotal gas infrared burner is shown in conjunction with a rotisserie. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,358,587; 3,832,989 and 4,619,190 all show vertical racks wherein charcoal is burned with a rotisserie being shown in the '587 and '989 patents. A vertically disposed self basting unit is shown in an oven in U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,372.
The prior art does not provide a heat directing device for use in a barbecue grill with a rotisserie which can direct heat from the normally positioned main burner unit so as to concentrate the heat on the food placed on the rotisserie. Neither does the prior art provide a heat directing device of the foregoing type which provides heating of the food from multiple directions as well as vaporization of the meat fat and juices to effect the usual smoky flavor to food. Neither does the prior art show adjustment of such heat directing devices to various sizes of grill units.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a highly efficient heat directing device for use in conjunction with a rotisserie in a barbecue grill.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a heat directing device of the foregoing type which replaces a back burner in a barbecue grill.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a heat directing device of the foregoing type which can direct heat to food on a rotisserie from different directions.
It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a heat directing device of the foregoing type which is adaptable to various sizes of barbecue grills.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a heat directing device of the foregoing type which can be manufactured at low cost.